In an open area, such as an open-plan office or factory, there are usually several light sources arranged for general lighting. Conventionally, the light sources, such as luminaries, are fixed at predetermined positions on the ceiling. When a lighting system is built up with such light sources, the light sources are generally fixed and have little possibility to be changed.
The light for a target area, e.g., a small area, is usually coming from several luminaries; thus positions of the luminaires will affect the illuminance of the target area. Also, lighting distribution of the luminaires will have effect on the illuminance of the target area. Another factor which will further affect the illuminance of the target area is the output level of each of the luminaires.
In practice, in a case that a person, who works in an open area, wants to reduce the illuminance for his/her work place without reducing the illuminance for other places in the open area, it is difficult for a traditional lighting system to do so. In another case that the person wants to enhance the illuminance for his/her work place without affecting the illuminance for other places in the open area, the person can only use additional lamps to achieve the personalized lighting effect the way he wants to. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a person in an open area to achieve personalized lighting.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a solution for controlling the illuminance to achieve personalized lighting for an open area.